


Futoro Amor ; Pagtatalik

by amoremihun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Anal Sex, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol Smut, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Philippine history, Rough Sex, Time Travel
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24603310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoremihun/pseuds/amoremihun
Summary: Sa panahon na ito, hindi pa naisusuko ang Bataan sa mga dayuhang mananakop noon pero mukhang uunahan na ni Baekhyun ang pagsuko sa Bataan.Isusuko na niya ang Bataan sa isang kastila na mahal na mahal niya.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	Futoro Amor ; Pagtatalik

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Hindi ako expert sa smut lalo na't old setting ito kaya ib-base ko na lang ito sa modern pagtatalik. Tapos omg nahihiya nga ako ilapag ito kasi super kalat!! HAHAHA
> 
> Enjoy Reading mga kumpare!!

* * *

**_FILIPINAS 1905_ **

* * *

Sa panahon na ito, hindi pa naisusuko ang Bataan. Mga apat na pu't na taon pa kailangan hintayin bago ito maisuko kaso nga lang nayroong isang nilalang na uunahan na ang pagsuko sa Bataan.

"Wag ka magpigil."

"Baek—"

"Gawin mo lang gusto mo." Super sure na si Baekhyun dito. Ayan na ang tite, nakahanda na sakanya, tatangihan pa ba niya?

And sure rin siya dahil si Chanyeol ito, yung taong mahal niya. Ika nga ng iba diba..

_Masarap makantot kung yung taong mahal mo ang kakantot sayo._

"Ayoko na magsisi ka sa iyong magiging desisyon."

"Kaylan ba ako nagsisi pag kasama ka?" Ngiti ang ibinigay ni Baekhyun sakanya at ipinulupot ang kanyang nga braso sa leeg ng kasintahan.

"Sa gabing ito, sayo lang ako." Sobrang intense ng pagtititigan nilang dalawa. Sinisigurado muna ni Chanyeol na pinapayagan siya ni Baekhyun.

Ayaw niya masaktan ang kasintahan, ayaw niya galawin ito ng walang pahintulot. Labis ang kanyang respeto sakanya.

Naiirita na si Baekhyun kasi _tinitignan_ lang siya ni Chanyeol.

_Tangina ready na siya!_

Kaya siya na ang unang gumalaw. Nilapat niya ang kanyang mga labi sa binata.

Ang kanilang halikan ay malalim ngunit mabagal lamang ang kanilang pag-galaw. Dinadama muna nila ang sandali kung saan hindi pa _intense_ ang nangyayari ngunit maiinit na ang kanilang nararamdaman sakanilang loob.

Humiwalay muna saglit si Chanyeol sa labi ni Baekhyun upang hubarin ang kamiseta na kanyang suot at inihagis ito kung saan man sa loob ng silid.

At para bang lalong _na turn on_ si Baek sa bortang katawan na nasa harapn niya ngayon.

Ang lapad ng braso bhie, kayang kaya siyang sakalin at ibalibag nito. Kayang kaya ni Chanyeol gawin isang puta si Baekhyun lalo na may choking kink pa siya.

Bumalik sakanya si Chanyeol upang mahalikan muli ang kasintahan.

Sa sobrang bigat ni Chan, napasandal ang pwetan ni Baek doon sa lamesa sa kanyang likod at napahawak siya sa braso ng kasintahan upang maging supporta niya.

Wala nang masasabi pa si Baek, ang _laki_ ng katawan ni Chanyeol.

Habang nalulunod silang dalawa sa kani-kanilang mga labi at pagmamahalan, ang mga kamay ni Chanyeol ay nagtungo sa butones sa pantulog na suot ng kasintahan.

Natanggal na nito ang dalawa at ang kasunod dito ay hindi na niya matanggal.

Ayaw ata magpatanggal.

Knowing Chanyeol Lenuel na competitive, he broke the kiss para lang pagdiskitahan ang punyetang nga butones na ayaw magpatanggal.

And seeing that made Baek blush kasi isipin mo, isang bortang katulad ni Chanyeol nainis dahil sa butones?

"Chanyeol chill ka lang!"

"Punyeta!" Urat na si Chanyeol.

Ika nga ng mga matatanda, kung ayaw madaan sa santo dasalan edi sa santo paspasan, kaya hinatak niya yung damit ni Baek para matanggal yung butones and nakakagulat dahil kalahati lamang ng kanyang mga butones ang tinangal ng kasintahan.

Kalahati lamang ang kanyang tinangal dahil ginawa ni Chanyeol na off shoulder ang pantulog na suot ni Baek oara lang ma-expose yung leeg at ang collar bones niya dahil agad pinapak ng binata ang kanyang leeg.

At sa di inaasahang pagkakataon, yung spot na unang pinapapak ni Chanyeol ngayon ay ang sensitive spot ni Baekhyun.

Napapikit siya doon dahil sa sarap and dahil nga sensitive siya, humigpit yung kapit niya sa braso ng kasintahan and as much as possible, iniiwasan niya ang umungol dahil baka hindi pa uso ang maingay na sex.

Pero di siya sure kung kaya niya maging feeling dalagang Pilipina.

Lalo na nagsimula na si Chanyeol mag iwan ng hickey doon sa balikat niya and mas dinidikit ang kanyang sarili sakanya.

Nafe-feel ni Baekhyun ang 1905 dick ngayon.

After papakin ni Chanyeol yung leeg at balikat niya, dumako siya muli sa mga labi ni Baekhyun at tuluyan na ngang winasak ang kanyang pantulog.

Parehas na silang half naked ngayon and dahil doon, mas lalo nilang pinagdikit ang kanilang mga katawan at yung mga kamay nila hindi na mapakali at kung saan- saan na napupunta especially Chanyeol na ngayon sa pwet na ni Baekhyun naka hawak ng di niya namamalayan.

Para bang mga robot na sila at husa na itong gumagalaw.

"Baekhyun." Humiwalay saglit si Chanyeol sakanilang paghahalikan para tignan ang kasintahan.

"Hubarin ko na?" Ang inosente ng mukha ni Chanyeol habang nagtatanong siya kaya nag chuckle si Baekhyun doon then tumango siya.

Hindi ito yung sex na inaasahan ni Baekhyun na mararanasan niya. Ang view niya is yung super hot, puro dirty talks tapos rough pa.

But tinapon niya yung dream sex niya for Chanyeol.

Aanihin naman kasi niya yun kung hindi si Chanyeol ang gagawa sakanya? And iba parin talaga ang pagtatalik pag nagpapalaalam ka.

Pinapakita lang na nirerespeto mo ang iyong kasintahan kahit hinang hina na siya sa iyong harapan na kahit _nag papa- puta_ na siya sayo, pinili mo siyang respetuhin.

Makalumang sex talaga ang pinakamalakas na sex sa balat ng lupa.

Sa katunayan, hindi lang basta ito sex, they're _making love_.

After magpaalam ni Chanyeol, ipinagdikit niya muli ang kanilang mga labi at hindi na siyang nagdalawang isip na ibaba ang pang ibaba na suot ni Baek at hinayaan na iyon bumagsak sa lapag.

Ang kamay ni Chan ay napunta na sa pwet ng kasintahan niya at maingat siyang pinaupo sa lamesa sa kanyang likod upang mapantayan ni Baek yung height ni Chanyeol.

At dahil nga pantay na ang kanilang mga laki, mas lalo silang naginit. Pinapasok ni Baek ang kasintahan sa pagitan ng kanyang mga bintanat pinulupot ito sa bewang ni Chanyeol at isang paraan rin para mas lalong mapagdikit ang kanilang katawan na husa na talagang gumagalaw dahil hindi alam ni Baek na dinadakot na ng kanyang mga palad yung clothed tite ni Chanyeol.

Nasa loob pa lang ito ng pantalon niya pero na f-feel na niya yung laki at yung tigas.

Dahil na naroroon na ang kamay niya sa tite ni Chanyeol, sinimulan na niys itong himasin at dakutin habang busy silang sa kanilang mga labi at busy si Chanyeol sa pag pisil sa pwet ni Baekhyun at sinasadyang idaan anv kanyang gitnang daliri sa entrada ng kasintahan.

Dalawa sila ngayon na nangaasar, dalawa sila ngayon na mas lalong gustong masarapan sa isa't isa.

Lalo na nararamdaman ni Chanyeol na lalabasan na ata siya sa loob ng kanyang pantalon dahil masiyadong magaling ang kamay ni Baekhyun sa pagsalsal sa kanyang tite kahit pa mayroon pa itong damit.

"No puedo aguantar más." (I can't take it anymore.)

Binuhat niya si Baek patungo sa kama sa loob ng silid at maingat na siya na inihagis doon.

Kitang kita ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol ngayon na nakatayo sa dulo ng kama at nasaksihan niya ang paghubad ng pantalon at ang paglitaw ng makalumang tite na kakantot sakanya mamaya.

Hindi biro bhie. malaki, maugat, mataba.

Iba talaga ang _spanish dick_.

Pumaibabaw agad si Chanyeol kay Baek at hinalikan nito ang noon ng kasintahan, sa pisngi at sa kanyang ilong bago niya ito tignan.

Nagtitigan sila ngayon habang hinihimas ni Chanyeol ang pisngi ni Baek gamit ang kanyang hinlalaki.

"Ang ganda ganda mo talaga Baekhyun. Anak ka ba ni Maria Clara o di kaya nanan isa kang diwata na nagkatawang tao?" Hindi alam ni Baekhyun dapat niyang ireact.

Nasa gita sila ng pagtatalik pero nagawa pa ni Chanyeol mangasar.

"Walang halong biro, napakaganda mo talaga, mahal. Lahat na lamang ata tungkol sa'yo ay may aking ganda." Kilig na kilig si Baekhyun sa mga lumalabas sa bibig ni Chanyeol.

Ibinalot niya ang kanyang mga braso muli sa leeg ni Chanyeol at nag initiate ng halik, soft kiss ang binigay ni Baek at nginitian ang kasintahan.

"Inuulan mo ako ng ganyan ah."

"Alam mo rin ba?" Nag bigay nuna ng peck si Chanyeol sa lips ni Baek bago nagpatuloy.

"Tinitignan ko palang ang iyong hubad na katawan kanina, agad na akong tinigasan."

Putangina.

Akala niya soft hours tapos biglang may pa ganun?

Deep.tagalog.dirty.talk.

Nagsitayuan yung mga balahibo ni Baekhyun dahil doon tapos ang lalim pa ng boses na ginamit niya.

"Ang bibig mo Chalem."

"Kinilabutan ka ba?"

"Sino bang hindi?" Hindi na tumugon si Chanyeol at hinalikan na ulit si Baek sa pace na paborito nila.

Yung mabagal ngunit malalim.

Dito na nagsimula maging malikot yung kamay ni Chanyeol dahil pinaglalaruan na niya yung utong ni Baek at yung isang kamay niya pinipisil yung hita niya. Dahil rin sa mga pinagagagawa ni Chanyeol kay Baek, wala na yung pagf-feeling dalagang pilipina niya at umuungol sa siya sa pagitan ng kanilang pagkakahalikan at umaarko ang kanyang likod dahil ang sarap ng pinaparamdam sakanya ni Chanyeol.

Bumaba ang halik ni Chanyeol mula sa leeg papunta sa dibdib ni Baekhyun and sunod don, nilaplap niya yung isa niyang utong at ang isa naman ay nilalaro ng kamay ni Chan.

"A-ah fuck!" Hindi na napigilan na ingles ang pagungol niya.

Napkagat siya sa kanyang ibabang labi at ang kamay niya ay nasa buhok ni Chanyeol na nasasabunutan niya kasi sobra yung sarap.

Pagkatapos sakanyang dibdib, bumaba pa ang kanyang nga halik sa bewang, sa tiyan, sa balakang hanggang sa umabot sa kanyang mga binti.

Sinadya laktawan ni Chanyeol ang ari ng kanyang kasintahan dahil nayroon siyang _binabalak_ rito at pang mamaya pa iyon.

Husang naghihiwalay ang legs ni Baekhyun lalo na ng maramdaman niya na parang sinasadyang matamaan ng hinlalaki ng kasintahan ang kanyang entrada na kanina pa basang basa, nagmamakaawa at nahihintay ng titeng papasok rito.

Nangaasar pa nga.

Teasing kink pala ah.

"C-Chan.."

"No puedo aguantar más." (May gusto ka ba?)

Oh loko nag Kastila tapos deep baritone voice pa.

Gago basang basa na si Baekhyun at parang lalo pa siyang mababasa dahil sa boses ni Chanyeol.

"Y-yung daliri m— ah shit!" Nakuha agad ni Chanyeol ang nais sabihin ng kasintahan.

As mentioned, gustong mangasar ni Chanyeol kaya yung hinlalaki niya na tinutukso lang yung butas niya kanina ay sinagad na niya sa loob ay mabagal na gumalaw rito.

"¿Es esto lo que quieres?" (Is this what you want?)

"S-Sandali lang kasi Chalem gusto ko— ahh!"

"¿no me estás rogando que te folle con mis dedos?" (aren't you begging me to fuck you with my fingers?)

Wala nang mas h-hot pa sa dirty talk ni Chanyeol, lalo lang nililibog si Baek at gusto na niya padagdagan yung daliri na naglalabas pasok sa loob niya tapos tinitigan pa ni Chalem kung paano kainin ng entrada ni Baekhyun yung thumb niya.

"Es tan satisfactorio ver cómo tu agujero se come mi pulgar. Quiero agregar más." (it's so satisfying to watch your hole eat my thumb. I want to add more.)

Minsan lang hilingin ng mga diyos ang kahilingan ni Baekhyun at eto na nga,  
Dadagdagan pa ang mga daliring kakantot sakanya.

Gumapang si Chanyeol paibabaw sa kasintahan at kasabay ng pagdampi ng kanilang mga labi ay ang pagpasok ng dalawang daliri sa basang entrada ni Baekhyun at sa pagpasok ng mga iyon ay ang pagungol niya sa pagitan ng kanilang mga halik, pag arko ng kanyang likod at ang pagsabay niya sa pag-galaw ng daliri ng kasintahan.

Ang sarap raw maging puta ng isang Chanyeol Lemuel sa 1905.

Baekhyun thought na sa panahon kung nasaan siya ngayon ay parang yung bottom lang ang nasasarapan (which is not true) at yung dominant ang nagbibihay ng pleasure.

Siyempre bilang isang nilalang from a modern era na expert sa ganito, may gagawin siya habang sarap na sarap sa mga daliri ni Chanyeol na kumakantot sakanya ngayon.

Gamit ang isang free hand, inabot niya yung tite ni Chanyeol na pagkalaki laki at sinabayan ang pag-galaw ng kanyang mga daliri.

Ngayon, silang dalawa na ngayon ang umuungol sa pagitan ng kanilang paghahalikan. Masiyadong masarap ang kanilang mga nararamdaman at pinaparamdam.

Si Baek ang unang humiwalay sa halik dahil nais niyang ilabas ang kanyang nararamdaman, nais niyang umungol kasi tangina lang.

Masiyadong magaling mang-finger si Chanyeol.

Akala niya inosente mga taong 20th Century pero no no my friend. Mas wild sila sa inaasahan, lalo na't kastila pa si Chanyeol.

"Hindi ko masagad sa loob puta." Parang napaka bilis ng nangyari pagkatapos sabihin ni Chanyeol iyan.

Tinangal niya ang mga daliri sa butas ni Baek at pinaupo siya sa kanyang mga binti bago ulit ipasok ang kanyang mga daliri sa loob.

Ang main reason ng pagpalit niya ng posistion is hindi masagad ni Chanyeol yung daliri niya. Hindi niya mahanap yung sensitive spot ni Baek but this time, mas malalim, mas mabilis ang daliri at mas hot ang gabi.

Mas hot dahil nag r-rub yung ari ni Baek sa ari ni Chanyeol at si Baek ay patuloy parin sa pagjajakol habang sinasakyan ang daliring nasa loob niya.

"Tus manos son hermosas pero pecaminosas." (Your hands are beautiful yet it's sinful.)

"El tuyo tambien. Puedes hacer que me corra con solo tus dedos follándome." (Yours too. You can make me cum with just your fingers fucking me.)

He can make him cum talaga dahil nararamdaman na niya na malapit na siya labasan. Itinigil niya na muna ang pag jakol sa kasintahan at yunakap na muna sakanya. Ilang thrust na lang ng fingers ang nangyari bago tuluyan na lumabas ang mga katas ni Baekhyun sa kanyang entrada at ari.

Hingal na hingal silang dalawa, lalo na si Baekhyun na sobra sobrang nasasarapan sa nangyari. After cumming, tinangal ni Chanyeol ang kanyang mga daliri na balot na balota ngayon ng tamod ni Baekhyun at and sunod roon ay sinipsip niya ang mga daliri na iyon at di lang yoon, ang tamod rin na lumabas sa ari ni Baekhyun ay tinikman niya rin.

Isa lang masasabi ni Chanyeol.

"Ang sarap sarap mo."

"Natikman mo na ako kaya ako naman."

"Ano—" masiyadong mabilis si Baekhyun dahil ngayon, nasa loob na ng kanyang bibig ang pagkalaki-laking tite ni Chanyeol.

Pinagkasya talaga ni Baekhyun yung tite ng kasintahan sa bunganga niya and since may choking kink nga si Baek, unaabot talaga hanggang lalamunan niya ang pagkalalaki nito. Mas masarap pa ang nararamdaman ni Chanyeol dahil pinaglalaruan rin ni Baek gamit ang kanyang mga kamay ang sack ni Chan and sabay sila ng bunganga at kamay.

Napasabunot si Chanyeol sa buhok ni Baek at siya naman ngayon ang tumitirik ang nata sa sarap dahil bihasang bihasa si Baekhyun sa pagb-blow job.

Sa tanang buhay ni Baekhyun, mas ineenjoy niya ang pag subo sa tite ni Chanyeol kaysa sa mga nasubo na niya noon. Mas malaki ito at higit sa lahat, mahal niya ang taong may ari nito.

"Mahal, lalabasan na ako— ahh punyeta!" Konti na lang, lalabasan na rin siya kaya mas lalong ginalingan at binilisan ni Baekhyun ang kanyang pagsubo.

Di nagtagal, umabot na agad si Chanyeol sa kanyang sukdulan.

Siyempre, massive cock si Chanyeol kaya massive rin ang pag release niya ng tamod sa loob ng bunganga ni Baek at umabot na punta na tumulo na sa kanyang bibig.

Seing Baekhyun like that made Chanyeol laugh. Pinaupo niya ang kasintahan at pinasandal sa head board ng kama. Sinapo niya ang pisngi nito at pinunasan ang tumutulong puting likido sa bibig niya.

"Mababaliw na ata ako dahil sayo."

"Hindi ba dapat ako magsasabi niyan kasi masiyado mo akong ginawang puta." Kumunot ulo ni Baek kasi after niya sabihin ang mga katagang iyon, sinapo ng kasintahan ang kanyang pisngi, umiling iling at hinalikan siya sa noo.

"Hindi ka isang puta, Tandaan mo iyan. Masiyadong kitang mahal para gawin ka isang ganon." Ah, gets.

Puta means "whore" in spanish.

Hindi gusto ni Chanyeol na ayun ang paglable ni Baek sa sarili niya cause he's more than that.

Naiintindihan ni Baekhyun yun dahil sa panahon niya, kink yon pero sa panahon ni Chanyeol, ginagamit yun oang degrade sa mga kababaihan.

"Nagbibiro lang naman ako."

"Hindi magandang biro yun."

"Te amo." Baek started the kiss na tumagal lamang ng ilang minuto bago muli silang nag hiwalay at nagtitigan.

"Papasok na ako ah?" Tumango si Baek.

"Yakap ka saakin at baka ika'y masaktan. Hindi lumuluwag ang butas mo." Putangina.

Ang hot nun.

"Pano mo naman nasabi na masasaktan ako?"

"Dahil masiyadong malaki ang aking ari para sa masikip mong entrada." Another putangina ang hot.

Ang lakas makapogi ng mga lumalabas sa bunganga ni Chanyeol.

Ang nakakakilig lang kasi ang gentleman ni Chanyeol kahit ang lala niya mag dirty talk in both spanish at filipino.

Best boy indeed.

"Kaya sa'yo ako eh." Katulad ng sinabi ni Chanyeol, yunakap si Baek sakanya at ipinulupot ang nga binti sa balakang ng kasintahan. Sapat na ang pagkakabukaka niya lalo na tapat na tapat yung entrada niya sa nakatayong ari.

Hinawakan ni Chanyeol yung alaga niya at unang ipinasok ang ulo nito sa butas ng kasintahan. Ulo pa lang ang pinapasok pero umungol na agad si Baekhyun, at ang ungol na yun ay nagdadala ng init sa sistema ni Chanyeol na para gusto na niya isagad agad pero bawal. Masakit.

Siniil niya ng halik ang kasintahan niya sa kanyang ilalim at paunti-unti niya itong sinagad hanggang sa nasaloob na ni Baekhyun ang buong ari ni Chanyeol.

Sa proseso ng pagpasok, kahit pa naghahalikan sila ng kanyang kasintahan, hindi niya maiwasan na mapatirik ang mata at ang i-arko ang likod.

Nasuko na talaga ang bataan.

Ilang minuto rin sila naghahalikan dahil pinapabayaan muna ni Chanyeol na masanay ang masikip na butas ni Baekhyun sa kanyang pakalaki-laking tite.

Nang makaadjust na si Baek, siya na ang unang gumalaw at ang pag galaw ni Baekhyun ay ang senyales na pwede na siya gumalaw.

Nasa tamang bilis laang yung pag-galaw ni Chanyeol. Hindi masiyadong mabagal, hindi rin masiyadong mabilis pero napapaungol si Baekhyun sa sarap.

Sarap ng moderate na pace pero napaka diin ang pagpasok ni Chanyeol sakanya na tumutunog ang kanilang mga laman sa tuwing ididiin ni Chanyeol ang tite niya.

"Aahh Fuck—"

"Punyeta Baekhyun mababaliw na ata ako!" Mababaliw, mababaliw sa sarap na kanilang nararamdaman ultimo natutuliro na sila at hinahayaan na lamang ang katawan nila ang kumilos.

Hindi na nila namalayan na nakapagpalit na sila ng posisyon. Nasa ibabaw ngayon si Baekhyun at si Chanyeol ay nakahiga, pinapanood ang kasintahan na gumalaw na ibabaw.

Baekhyun is ridding Chanyeol.

Nakahawak siya sa dibdib ng kasintahan niya habang ginagalaw niya ang kanyang mga balakang. Taas baba, minsan in circular motion pero mas madalas ang pag hump ni Baek at habang nangyayari iyon, ang mga kamay ni Chanyeol ay nakahawak sa pwet niya at pinaghihiwalay ang pisngi nito para kahit papaano lumuwag ang butas ng kasintahan.

Ang pa bilog na galaw ang ginagawa niya ngayon kasi natatamaan ng tite ang sensitive spot niya sa loob.

"Aahh C-Chan!"

"Ahh puta, Mi polla está golpeando tu lugar?" (Is my cock hitting your spot?)

Tumango si Baek sa tanong ng kansintahan niya.

"Shit! Ugh lalabasan na ata ako Ch—"

"Tuwad ka at wag mo tanggalin sa loob ang aking ari." Sumunod siya sankagustuhan ni Chanyeol. Tumalikod si Baekhyun without removing Chanyeol's cock inside him.

Ngayon, nakadapa siya sa kama and nakalitaw ang pwet niya habang si Chanyeol ay nakaluhod at ihinhahanda ang sarili.

Muling sinagad ni Chanyeol ang tite niya kay Baekhyun at pumaibabaw sa kanyang likod para mahalikan nito ang leeg ng kasintahan ay maiabot ang kamay sakanya.

"Hawak kamay tayo mahal." Tinaggap ni Baekhyun ang kanyang mga kamay kaya magkaholding hands na sila tapos dito na nagsimula ang lahat.

Ang mabilis, malalim at madiin na pagtira ni Chanyeol sa kasintahan ay nangyayari na.

Puro ah ah ah ang maririnig sa buong silid dahil puro ungol lamang ni Baekhyun yoon ay kakaunting nga grunt galing kay Chanyeol.

Masiyadong magaling, laging natatamaan ang spot niya sa loob at sa sobrang laki rin ng ari niya, bumabakat na itonsa puson ni Baekhyun na sakto alam ni Baek yoon. Sa sobrang sarap ng kanilang ginagawa, parehas silang naka grip sa kamay ng isa't isa tapos ngayon, sinasalubong na ni Baek ang mga galawa ni Chanyeol.

"Ahh A-Ahh Lalabasan na ata ako!"

"Ughh m-mahal s-sa loob ko ipuput-tok ah!!" Kinuha ni Chan ang katawan ni Baekhyun at parehas silang napaupo. Gumagalaw si Baekhyun at sinasalsal naman niya ni Chanyeol.

"S-sabay tayo— ahh!!" Pagkatapos ng ilang galaw, napayakap si Chanyeol sa kasintahan at inilabas lahat ng katas sa loob habang si Baek ay inilabas lahat sa kamay ni Chanyeol.

Hingal na hingal sila pareho, ang intense ng pagtatalik nila. Masiyadong hot para sa mga _first timers_ tulad nila.

"Ang sarap, mahal. Salamat." Humigpit ang pagkakayakap niya sa kasintahan at inuulan ng halik ang leeg nito.

Ngumiti si Baekhyun, inibaling niya ang kanyang ulo sa direksyon kung nasaan ang mukha ni Chanyeol at siniil ito ng isang malambing na halik habang gunagapang ang kamay ni Baek papunta sa kamay ni Chanyeol para magkahawak ito.

Their kiss lasted for five minutes and nagusap sila muli.

"Mahal kita Chanyeol."

"Mahal na mahal rin kita."

"Isa pa?"

"Seryoso ka ba, Baek?"

"Matagal pa ang gabi. Sulitin na natin itong gabi na ito." Tapos ng paguusap nila na iyan, hindi pa sila nagtapos diyan at marami pang nangyari na tanging silang dalawa na lamang ang makakaalam.

Wala na, nasuko na ang bataan kay Chanyeol.

Baekhyun's first sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHAH Pabulong naman ng thoughts niyo hehehe! Sulitin niyo na toh baka sa susunod wala nang ganito. CAHROT

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Salamat sa pagbabasa ng aking munting smut!! HAHAHHA Comment your thoughts about this!! HAHAHA Thank you sm!


End file.
